<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The World According to Spencer Reid and Derek Morgan by daegenbabe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361119">The World According to Spencer Reid and Derek Morgan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/daegenbabe/pseuds/daegenbabe'>daegenbabe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Secret Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:34:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/daegenbabe/pseuds/daegenbabe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They confessed when Spencer was in the hospital after the Hankel incident, and they fell in love more and more. But they have to keep it a secret. What if they can't do it anymore?</p><p>Follow the couple through their crazy life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Drug Induced Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spencer was laid up in the hospital bed, drugged up and passed out with machines beeping every 3 seconds. It made the headache Derek Morgan had worse. He sat there with a worry in his eyes. He kept his eyes on Spencer's face to keep track of when Spencer wakes up.</p><p>Time passed, minutes turned into hours and those hours went on for a bit too long for Derek's liking. Derek almost fell asleep but didn't when all of a sudden Spencer started to move and make noises. He rushed to him and sat down on the bed, pulling him into his chest and rubbing his back as he rocked to calm him. "It's gonna be okay, Pretty Boy. I'm right here. It's fake. It's all fake. I'm right here." He could feel Spencer's breathing slow and looked at him, watching his eyes open. "Hey Pretty Boy." he smiled</p><p><br/>"Hey Morgan." he looked up at the older male and blushed when their noses touched. "I um, Derek what's going on?"</p><p><br/>"You were having a nightmare. What happened to you?"</p><p><br/>"I...you were there. And he...hurt you..." He was anxious. "And then me."</p><p><br/>"Well I'm absolutely fine Pretty Boy. What's on your mind?" he asked to the male, noting the pure worry in his eyes and he had the same feeling. The worry and the nerves about what was wrong with Spencer. The poor boy was shaking, hair a mess, the blood on his head gone, and even his cardigan Derek let him wear was a mess and had stretched out spots. Spencer wasn't looking that great but Derek didn't want to question it.</p><p><strong>"I'm gay."</strong> Spencer spoke, the morphine making his mind fuzzy again. Those two words made Derek blush.</p><p><br/>"Yeah?"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Yeah."</strong>
</p><p><br/>"Me too." Derek chuckled lightly and rubbed his back to get Spencer to relax.</p><p><br/>"I love you Morgan." He spoke slowly, eyes fluttering closed as he fell back asleep into a now good- no great- dream. Derek laid him down on the bed and kissed his head.</p><p>"I love you too Spencer. Sleep well." he whispered in his ear. He then let him go and tucked him in before going to the recliner and laying down. He pulled the comforting brown blanket over his body and watched as Spencer's machines beeped, the beeping now making him so sure that he and Spencer will be able to make this world their little bitch and fight for Spencer to be so much better.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The First Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Spencer and Derek attempt to have their first date, but their plans are foiled.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spencer sat next to Derek as they texted each other about their date.</p><p>S.R.- so tonight, 8, Red Lobster, and then your apartment.</p><p>D.M.- yeah. Wear something nice and pack extra clothes. okay? I have plans for later tonight</p><p>S.R.- ooh. okay. I'm gonna get back to work. Okay? Derek nodded and they put their phones down before they started to get their work done. Emily gave them a look that said "suspicious, very suspicious." before going back to her files of her own.</p><p>Time passed and once they finished most of their files, they both proceeded to up and pack their things. Derek was the first to leave the bullpen before Spencer followed right after with a small blush on his face.</p><p>Once they got into the elevator and the doors closed, Derek pulled him into his chest and rocked him slowly. "Its alright Pretty Boy." he spoke softly and rubbed his back. "Today was tough but we'll get through today." he smiled before he let him go once the doors opened on another floor, allowing three agents into the elevator to go to the parking garage. When they were at the parking garage, they went they're separate ways in their separate cars to their own residences.</p><p>
  <span class="u">SPENCER'S APARTMENT </span>
</p><p>Spencer put the car in park before going to the apartment and getting ready. He played his favorite vinyl as he got ready. A quick shower caused him to perk up before he washed up and then got changed into a set of black trousers and a grey dress shirt along with a lavender tie, his favorite tie. He stood in the bedroom, packing his duffel bag with clothes for the next few days if 1: he spent the night and 2: they had a case. He fixed his hair and looked at himself in the mirror. He smiled and grabbed a rain-jacket before he received a message D.R.- OMW</p><p>"SHIT!" Spencer yelled and quickly got on socks and a set of shoes before he rushed to his kitchen and washed his face very quickly before drying it and rushing to the bedroom. He grabbed the bag and put it on. He grabbed his keys to his apartment and waited for the text of 'I'm here' to arrive on his phone.</p><p>
  <span class="u">DEREK'S HOUSE </span>
</p><p>Derek got out of the car and rushed into the house to get changed. He put on some navy trousers with a white undershirt before he buttoned up a dark blue shirt. He got socks and shoes on before he went to the car, driving his car to the florist shop to pick up some flowers for Spencer. He picked out a nice set of blue delphiniums with red roses and purple orchids before paying and driving to Spencer's apartment. He sent the message 'OMW' to him before he made his way down.</p><p>When he pulled up to the apartment complex, he watched his...boyfriend? lover? whatever run to the car. Spencer got in and buckled up. "Hey, sorry for almost being late." he smiled at him.</p><p>"Its only 8:02. Don't worry Pretty Boy."</p><p>They started the ride to the Red Lobster and Spencer stayed staring in silence at the road.  Derek was worried about him but didn't want to bother him about it unless Spencer wanted to talk. But god he couldn't keep his focus off Spencer lips and his eyes as they stared into the abyss of the basically empty road.</p><p>But he stopped his focus when he saw the Red Lobster up ahead. He pulled into the parking lot and parked slowly. He got out of the car and took Spencer to the front door of the restaurant. He opened it for him to go into and followed behind him before going to the hostess and spoke. "Hi. Table for 2 please." He smiled as she lead them to a corner booth before they sat down and ordered quickly, having decided before going.</p><p>They made some small talk and then looked at their phones as they went off. Spencer sighed and looked at Derek. "A case." he looked at him.</p><p>Derek nodded. "Get these to go and we can leave." he smiled at him before they got the food to go and left for the BAU. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Case that Ruined the Date Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>they work the case and Emily grows more suspicious.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spencer and Derek walked into the round table room, Spencer walking in a few minutes after him so as to not look suspicious.</p><p>"Derek, what's wrong?" Emily giggled and looked at him.</p><p>"I was on a date with a beautiful girl. We had just ordered our food. And then you texted me!" he gestured to Hotch. "Are you serious?"</p><p>"Yes. Oregon has a serial killer on its hands. Garcia?"</p><p>"Yes. As Hotch has said there is a serial killer in Cannon Beach, Oregon.” the blonde spoke as she stood with the remote, turning to the team as she spoke of the murders.</p><p>“Two families have gone missing and the parents are found dead three weeks after they go missing. The children are nowhere to be seen and are presumed dead after the parents are found dead. The first family, the Schaffer’s, went missing three months ago- found missing when Mrs. Carissa Schaffer’s boss called for a welfare check to be done. </p><p>“The kids, 10 year old Kalliope and 16 year old Rathna, did not go into school that day which the school found odd because the kids never missed a day. Then three weeks after, Mrs. Schaffer was found with two bullet wounds to the brain and Mr. Schaffer was found twenty feet away from his wife with two black eyes, his feet sawed off, and also his eyes were ripped from his skull. They haven’t been found yet.”</p><p>“And then the Kaufman family?” Spencer looked through the file.<br/>“Ah yes. Miss Georgian Kaufman reported her sisters, brother, and parents missing when she came home from a school field trip to find the house empty of humankind. Her mother, Annabell Kaufman was then found two weeks later dead with her back cut into and her spinal cord missing from her back as well. The words ‘God rest the soul of Georgian’ were carved into her stomach. Then three days later, her husband Ralf Kaufman was found missing his lower half which was recovered in a tree to look like his legs were just sitting on a tree branch. He had the word ‘God rest the Callahans’ carved into his stomach.</p><p>“Two days ago the Callahan family was reported missing by the neighbors when they saw the cars were still in the driveway and the family dog was found barking. They discovered Benji Callahan’s stuffed bear in the backyard and Mr. Callahan’s t-shirt was covered in blood. It was tested and we will get the information when we get it.”</p><p>“Alright,” Hotch stood up, “we have a family to save. Wheels up in 20.” he left them and Emily eyed Spencer’s hands. They were shaking badly. He was having a small panic attack. The blood in the grass reminded him of Tobias. Tobias Hankel. It had only been about 10 months since the incident but he was still traumatized. She placed her hands on his.</p><p>“Reid?? Are you okay? Come on. Let’s go get to the jet.” She took his hand and helped him up. She led him to his desk. He tore away to go get his duffel bag from Derek’s car. She watched Derek as he stared at Spencer with worry in his eyes. “Derek, what is it?”<br/>“Does he look different to you?”</p><p>“Derek, he’s still traumatized. Tobias hurt him so much and Spencer will not be able to forget that moment.” she walked over and hugged him so he would relax. She smelled the cologne and giggled. “This must’ve meant more than a one night stand for you to put on your fancy cologne. Geez.” she giggled. This caused Derek to lighten up a bit.</p><p>The jet ride was mostly silent. Except for when the jet landed. “Morgan, I want you and Reid to go speak to the coroner. Prentiss, I want you and JJ to interview the family members and Gideon and I will go to a crime scene each. Gideon you’ll go to the Schaffer house and I’ll go to the Kaufman house.” Hotch spoke. All he received were nods before they got off the jet.</p><p>Spencer took Derek’s hand as soon as they got to the SUV to drive to the coroner’s office. “Derek I...I know this isn’t what you had planned but I think this is perfect to me. Just us in the SUV.” he smiled as Derek looked at him. He watched his smile show.</p><p>“Same here Pretty Boy.” he hugged him before he kissed his head and helped him into the car. “Buckle up.” he chuckled before he got in and buckled himself into the driver’s seat. They drove to the coroner’s office, Spencer’s hand in Derek’s the whole way.</p><p>As the day passed, Derek felt bad he and Spencer had only just now gotten to have a proper date because whenever they plan one, work gets in the way. But Derek didn’t mind it. Every moment with Spencer felt like the world was braving their relationship. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys. I'm so sorry this will be put into parts. I've been so happy lately celebrating my love of my gf and just being happy. If you don't care then you don't have to. Give me some ideas on what should happen in the next chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>